Harry Potter se rebelia!
by Srta. Mily
Summary: O título já diz tudo. Um recado de Harry para todos os Ficwhiter. Uma briga entre mim e ele... E muita asneira! PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRA MIM!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora:_Quero já avisar a todos que essa fic é idiota. Não. Muuito idiota. Sabem o conceito que vocês têm sobre uma coisa idiota? Então, multipliquem por 100. É muito idiota. Depois não digam que eu não alertei vocês._**

Êpa, êpa, êpa! Pára tudo! "Harry Potter se rebelia"? Que título mais sem noção! Vê se não é razão para se rebeliar! Francamente, à cada idéia a que me sobrepõe e eu ainda sou obrigado a aturar!

Não, mas agora já chega! Estou aqui exatamente para acabar com a graça dessa autora e mandar uma real a todos vocês, autores de Fanfic!

Isso mesmo! E não adianta me olhar com essa cara feia, dona Paula Renata!

_Eu, Harry? Mas eu não estou dizendo nada!_

Não, você está dizendo sim, mas agora não vai dizer mais nada porque eu vou começar a falar e quero você bem quietinha!

_Nossa, que mau-humor, Harry! Eu só..._

Xiiiiiii! Não disse para ficar de boca fechada? Você está atrabalhando o andamento do meu raciocínio... Olhe aí! Onde eu estava? Ah, sim! A palavra agora é minha, portanto...

_Olhe aqui, Harry, já estou me irritando! A palavra não é sua, é minha! Eu quem criei a fic e prentendia escrever! Você é um mero personagem comandado que..._

Hããããããããããããããããããããããããm!! Viram só?? Era disso mesmo que eu falava! Um mero personagem?? ESSE é o problema de vocês escritores! Sempre achando que podem mudar tudo! Trasformar minha vida, decidir o meu futuro, alterar o meu passado... Tudo isso sem o meu consentimento!

Se preocuparam em vir me perguntar se eu concordava? Se eu ficaria feliz com a mudança? Nãããããão! "Vamos brincar com o Harry porque ele é magrelinho, ceguinho e bonzinho"! COMO SE EU NÃO TIVESSE SENTIMENTOS!

_Honestamente, Harry...Você é feito de tinta e papel, teoricamente, não tem mesmo senti-_

Eu já não te mandei ficar quieta?

Ótimo! Você é a primeira da minha lista negra, srta. Milani. Pensa que eu não sei? Que eu não vi? Acha que eu sou tão bobo?

_Ô.Ô _

_Do quê... Hrm... Cof, cof. Do que você...? Não sei do que está falando, Harry._

Há! Não sabe, heim? Pois EU sei! A-senhorita-certinha-adoro-fuder-os-personagens-do-Harry agora está tentando esconder suas verdades vergonhosas, Heim? Mas eu vou contar!

_Harry, não diga nada..._

Vou sim!

_Por favor!_

Vou dizeeeeeeeeer!

_Não diga!_

Já estou dizendo...

_SE VOCÊ CONTAR EU JURO QUE REVELO PRA TODO MUNDO QUE VOCÊ DORME COM UMA FOTO DO MALFOY NO TRAVESSEIRO!_

ô.ô

_Tá vendo como eu te peguei?_

ISSO É UMA CALÚNIA! É UMA INFÂMIA! EU NÃO DURMO COM UMA FOTO DO DRAQUINH... DIGO, DO MALFOY NO TRAVESSEIRO!

_Ti bunitinhu! Harry tem uma foto do Draquinho, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá..._

MENTIRA! Da onde tirou isso??

_Tia Jô me contou_!

Rowlling está mentindo!

_Tia Jo não mente!_

Então você está inventando! Estão vendo só? Era a isso que eu me referia! Essa autora é maluca! Sabe o que eu ia contar dela? Ela fez uma fanfic onde Sírius Black (o meu padrinho, ressaltem bem esse fato) era gay. GAY! E apaixonado pelo Lupin!

_Ah, Harry, convenhamos. Eles são tão "cuti" juntos!_

SEM CONTAR que ela pintou o Lupin de mó assanhado em uma fic chamada "O gosto do pecado", já ouviram falar? E eu sei que ela queria estar no lugar dela, mas...

_Muito obrigada pela divulgação da minha fic, Harry, agora..._

E AINDA POR CIMA quase pintou o cabelo dele de rosa na "Que tal algumas mechas?". Vocês tem noção da gravidade do problema? Ela andou contando minhas intimidades com a Gina na MeP e pretende contar intimidades dos meus pais na DDUM! Vem cá, você não sabe respeitar a privacidade alheia, não?

_Harry, Harry... Nós queremos detalhes! J.K não quis nos passar, então inventamos!_

Ela me respeita! Ao contrário de você que... Ah! Mas eu esqueci de mencionar o pior! O mais terrível! Essa eu nunca perdoei e nem vou perdoar tão cedo!

Vocês acreditam... É horrível!Estou até sem voz!

Tudo bem, Harry... Inspira, expira... Isso. Você está alterado, tem que relaxar!

Alterado? RELAXAR? Como pode sugerir algo assim?? Paula, você juntou minha melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, com o... o... O SEBOSO! E o meu amigo Rony, como fica? Sabia que ele teve um ataque do coração e ainda se encontra no St. Mungus, por isso? Não posso nem imaginar... Mione e Snape! Eca! Estou tendo uma âncea...

_Não vomite em cima do caderno, por favor. Senão ninguém entende a fic com as manchas amareladas... Mas afinal, eu não tenho culpa se Sevie é gostoso e a Hermione... HARRY! NO CARPETE NOVO NÃO! Droga, se você reagiu assim só por causa dos dois, quero saber que atitude vai tomar quando saber que a próxima slash que eu pretendo fazer é com vocês dois..._

O quê disse?!

_Tenho culpa se acho vocês tão... Harry, olha a TV! Caramba eu estava brincando! O que diabos você comeu, heim?_

Não... Eu não mereço! Nããããããoo! Por favor! Eu já sofri demais nessa vida! Não bastava ter sido perseguido por um lunático por 17 anos e agora esses autores ainda querem me transformar em gay, amante do Malfoy e do seboso com um lobisomem cor de rosa de estimação... Jk, porque não me matou?

_Está sendo dramático, Harry._

Não, eu não estou sendo dramático. Dramático vou ser quando pular da torre de Astronomia na primeira oportunidade! Se vou ser perseguido assim, prefiro morrer.

_Ora, vamos! Pense pelo lado bom! Ninguém nunca vai te esquecer!_

...

_Harry? Ainda está aí?_

Estou emocionado com suas palavras. Me dê um minuto.

Paula?

_Eu?_

Você ainda não escreveu uma Nc-17 comigo. Promete que vai escrever?

_Hum... É uma boa. Já estou até tendo uma idéia..._

Jura? E qual vai ser o título?

_"Harry Potter em as aventuras com a foto do travesseiro". Ei, Harry! A onde vai? Você está verde... Harry, alguém tem que terminar a fic... Oh, não, Harry! Não em cima do meu gato! Haaaaaaaaaaaary!_


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
